


In This Moment

by caitymills



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7342807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitymills/pseuds/caitymills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy one-shot that takes place after 3x07. Rizzles feels. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	In This Moment

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a little ficlet I posted on ff.net a few years ago that I've just stumbled back upon. It's a short, fluffy one-shot that's a continuation on from 3x07 "Crazy For You". I hope you enjoy! Rizzles feels all the way.

I can still see the fear in her eyes, feel the vulnerability radiating from her skin. Two bandages are wrapped around the cuts in her wrists, a reminder of where the cuffs were just some short hours ago. We sit on the sofa in the lounge, drinking beer and making jokes. Smiles replace the real emotions we are afraid to display. How can I tell her how scared I was? So worried that he was really going to hurt her? Knowing Jane, the conversation would turn too heartfelt, and she'd find a way to laugh it off. I smile at another of her jokes, but she must see through it.

"Maur, I'm sorry," she reaches for my hand, "I can't begin to imagine what is was like for you." Her touch is warm. The blood rushing through her veins reminds me of a life that I almost lost. I almost lost her- again. As our eyes meet, we realize that there is a lot that has been left unsaid, conversations that still loom in the distance.

"Jane, I don't think I could ever lose you."

Tears are forming as the words escape my mouth. Her grip tightens around my hand, and her eyes glisten with reciprocating emotion.

"I'm not going anywhere, Maur, I promise," she replies before placing a sweet kiss on my forehead.

It's almost eleven and my body is exhausted. Jane has given the beer a rest at this point and her eyes are fixated on the television set. The coverage of the football game has kept the atmosphere from getting too awkward. Her face still seems distracted from the moment. I want her to be okay, to not have to endure this nightmare again. I'm slightly surprised as I feel her arm slip around my waist – Jane's sign that she was alright, that she was sorry for putting me through this pain. Nestling into her upper-chest, I deeply inhale the scent of lavender conditioner.

"It's getting late," she says, running her fingers through my hair.

"Yeah, it is."

I don't want to move just yet, I don't want her to leave. "Jane," my voice is quiet, almost inaudible.

"What is it Maur?"

I feel silly.

"Can I lie with you for a little while? I don't think I'm going to sleep well tonight." The words that escape my mouth are so childish, the remind me of a six year old that's afraid of the dark. Jane chuckles before smiling and pulling a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

"Of course you can, sweetie."

Jo Friday sits in the corner, happily asleep as we enter the room. Jane climbs in first, and wraps herself in the covers whilst I follow. In that moment, we are both so vulnerable- I need her, and she needs me. I snuggle closer to her form, wrapping my arm automatically around her waist. She reaches for my hand and kisses it before bringing it to her chest. So close I can hear the rhythmic beating of her heart.

"I love you, Jane," the words come out of my mouth so freely- as if they are long overdue.

"I love you too, Maura."


End file.
